fanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Wakai Bungaku
Wakai Bungaku (lit. Young Literature) is a fanime series, created by PrettyYandere690. The whole series is based on the fan-fiction with the same name. Plot On May 2017, 19-year old Chin Xi adopts two orphan boys named Atsushi and Kenji from the Yokohama orphanage after the headmaster chained them in a very dark cell. One night in 2011, Atsui and Chikan arrived at the orphanage to bring their children toys in the steel gate but get slaughtered by monsters as human cattle. Now in 2018, Chin vows to use her abilities and weapons to protect her foster children from the villans that could ruin all of their amazing adventures. Characters Main article: [[List of Wakai Bungaku characters|'List of Wakai Bungaku characters']] Alternate article: [[The Monsters|'The Monsters']]' / animals' Tropes/Themes Main article: List of Wakai Bungaku Tropeshttps://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/FanFic/WakaiBungaku Soundtracks Main article: Wakai Bungaku Soundtrack Opening Themes # Chou to Bara no Tsumi to Batsu (ep 1 - 14) # Omoide Wa Kage by Kikyow {Souichi Sakagami} (ep 15 - 32) # Flowers by Terra (ep 33 - 47) # Under the Sky (Ryu remix) by BeForU (ep 48 - 64) Ending Themes #I'll hug you by Gumi Megpoid (ep 1 - 14)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HxYbFRWi1sA #Hakkou no hiroimono ni nukumori wo by Souichi Sakagami (ep 9) #Feel Good by Syn Cole (ep 15 - 47) #Hanayume no Machi by Meno {Souichi Sakagami} (ep 48 - 64) Episodes Main Article: ''List of Wakai Bungaku Episodes'' Story arcs # Foster family Arc (Season 1) # Aging in the Darkness Arc (Season 1 only) # Prologue Arc (Season 2) # Caramel Apple Arc (Season 1 - 2 yonly) # Snowflake Arc (Season 3 - 4) # Beyond the colorful butterflies (Season 4: Part 1 - Part 2) Locations and Transportation * Kodomo no gyakutai (Foster home) * House for Children (Out-of business foster home) * Saiyo center (Adoption center, Destroyed) * Orphan bus (Welfare program) * Sailor Agency (Organization) * Ice cream mafia (Organization) * The Candy Guild (Organization) * The Medical Agency (Organization) Trivia * One of the characters' names/abilities are inspired by authors, animators, etc which is a reference to the from the BSD anime. * The characters' names were changed/shortened or referred to their first/last names to avoid copyright issues from the original owners.'' (Including their abilities and backstories)'' * The series was inspired from The Promised Neverland, Fruits Basket '''and Higarashi with each character representing the ones from those three series. * The fanime's world is almost the same concept as '''The Promised Neverland. * The series is an alternate universe of [https://bungostraydogs.fandom.com/wiki/Bungo_Stray_Dogs_(Anime) Bungou Stray Dogs]. * The story takes place in 2017 - 2019 with the characters from BSD being 7 - 10 years younger. * The show is about struggling with mental disorders, natural disasters, abuse and etc. * The second season will premiere in 2020. * The original fan-fiction was released on January 27, with two chapters in each episode. * ''All of the children need to take a quiz an order to be put up for adoption (Fan-fiction only), but it was changed to an adoption application for adults to fill out in the fanime. * On April 26, PrettyYandere690 announced that the fanfic will get a fanime adaptation somewhere in September on the Newgrounds new post.https://prettyyandere690.newgrounds.com/news/post/1050841 * The fanime was released a three months after the final episode of [https://bungostraydogs.fandom.com/wiki/Bungo_Stray_Dogs_(Anime)#Episode_List '''Bungou Stray Dogs' 3rd season'] aired. References External Links * Subreddit * Casting Call * Newgrounds * Fanfiction.net * Season 1 Preview * Final Trailer * Season 2 Trailer * Season 3 Trailer * Soundcloud * Soundtracks * Spin-off * 2nd spin-off * Tomoe Animation * Vimeo * Discord * Fanime Forum Category:Fanime Category:Upcoming Fanime Category:Comedy Category:Funny Category:Dark Category:Fantasy Category:Supernatural Category:Drama Category:Slice of life Category:Thriller Category:Alternate Universe Category:Coming of age story Category:Reverse harem Category:Wakai Bungaku